mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Man
This article is about the original Kung Fu Man. For his evil counterpart, go here. For his arch-nemesis and enemy, go here. Kung Fu Man is the very first M.U.G.E.N character ever made and comes pre-installed with all versions of the M.U.G.E.N engine when you download the game off Elecbyte's site. He was originally created by Elecbyte, the creator of M.U.G.E.N, but since then, there have been many edits for KFM giving him extra moves and abilities. Other edits include: Kung Fu Fiunn, Kung Fu Bender, Kung Fu Master, King Fancy Man, Orochi Kung Fu Man, and Kung Fu Head. Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man is a very simple and basic character which is useful for novice players to understand the basics of fighting games, experts at Kung Fu Man like markyjoe1990, could use Kung fu man in such a way that it could become cheap in M.U.G.E.N. There are two versions of this KFM, one styled like pixel which is classed as his default and the other which is more like a painted version. KFM comes with his own story which serves as an example of what the player can do with other characters, and not to mention that every special that Kung Fu Man uses has its pro's and con's. for example Kung fu upper can be combo'd from when kung fu knee does not have the same comboability as Kung Fu Upper, Kung Fu Zankou does slightly more damage than kung fu palm, but does not have as much range, Kung Fu Man also has a unique feature that most characters cannot do unless they have a team-mate, the ability to combo from or into a throw could be used by more experienced Kung Fu Man players. 'Story' Intro "Kung Fu Man and his girlfriend were going for a walk..." "When they were attacked by the evil Suave Dude and his minions!!" "While Kung Fu Man was busy fighting off the minions" "Suave Dude captured his girlfriend!!" "Determined to rescue his girlfriend, Kung Fu Man now sets off for Suave Dude's secret mountain temple hideout..." Ending "Having defeated his evil clone, Kung Fu Man is ready to beat Suave Dude and rescue his girlfriend." "But wait!! We haven't made the Suave Dude character yet!!" "Don't cry, Kung Fu Man. maybe you'll get a chance next time..." 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Gameplay' KFM uses a 4 button fighting system, two punches (X + Y) and two kicks (A + B). His moves consists of simple kicks, punches, a grab attack and few special attacks. These special attacks have three forms, these are... *Weak Form *Strong Form *Fast Form (Requires 1/3 of a power bar) He also has two hyper moves which are stronger versions of two special attacks. Despite being quite a weak opponent, he is capable of chaining his attacks into each other dealing high damage if done well enough. As for his AI, it is fairly easy and very suitable for novice players, there is however an AI patch made by ironcommando which makes him more of a challenge than his default AI. This AI patch can be downloaded here. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Parry - B, F+x '' ''Kung Fu Palm - D, DF, F, x/y/x+y '' '' '' ''Kung Fu Upper - F, D, DF, x/y/x+y '' '' '' ''Kung Fu Blow - D, DB, B, x/y/x+y '' '' '' ''Kung Fu Zankou - D, DF, F, a/b/a+b '' ''Kung Fu Knee - F, F, a/b/a+b '' 'Hypers' ''Triple Kung Fu Palm - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y (Requires 1 power bar) '' '' Smash Kung Fu Upper - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x/y (Requires 1 power bar) '' '' 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"You need a lot of training. Come back in ten years."'' *''"That was a good workout."'' *''"I want to challenge more skilled fighters."'' *''"Your moves are too predictable. You want to learn Kung Fu Palm? It's not for novices."'' *''"You must defeat Tu Shou to stand a chance."'' *''"What do you mean my girlfriend is in another temple?"'' *''"You look familiar. Did I see you on TV?"'' Capcom Kung Fu Man Capcom KFM is an edited version of KFM by N64 Mario, this edit is basically giving KFM some new abillities featured from a varierty of Capcom games. Some of these new abilities include... *Kung Fu Man Capcom Style is a 6-button character with various Capcom style moves: *Parry (SF3) *Power Charge (CvS) *Alpha Counter (SFA) *Kung Fu Fireball (Ryu's fireball) *Dragon Smash (Ryu's shin dragon punch) *Flying Dragon Kick (Fei-Long's flying kick) *Ground Roll (Ken) *Kung Fu Murder (Akuma's instant hell murderer) *Kung Fu Combo (Ryo's kyokukenryu super combo) *Kung Fu Fire Palm (Fei-Long's flame punch) *Kung Fu Drill Palm (Balrog's gigaton blow) *Knee Kick Super Combo *Capcom Negative Edge commands 'Stats' *HP: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Gameplay' As well as these added abilities, the player also has KFM's original specials and hypers. Other abilities added to Capcom KFM includes him being able to transform in a Midnight Bliss attack. Also this character has a special palette in the 7th slot called "Matrix Mode" which allows KFM to perform the Super Flying Kick attack and will cause some super moves to slow down. This is on based the infamous bullet time scene. Capcom KFM AI is similar to the normal KFM but being able to use these added abilities making a more challenging opponent. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right QCB = Quarter turn backwards QCF = Quarter turn forward HCB = Semi-circular backwards HCF = Semi-circular forward A/B/C = Kick X/Y/Z = Punch S = Taunt 'Specials' Parry - Press forward before getting hit. '' '' Power Charge - Hold MP+MK Kung Fu Fireball - HCF, P Flying Dragon Kick - F, D, DF, K Roll Forward - QCF, K Roll Back - QCB, K 'Super' Alpha Counter - While Blocking, 2P (uses 1 power bar) Knee Kick Super Combo - QCBx2, K (uses 1 power bar) '' '' Super Flying Kick - QCFx2, K in the air (uses 1 power bar + Matrix Mode) '' '' Kung Fu Drill Palm - QCFx2, HP (uses 1 power bar) Kung Fu Super Fireball - HCFx2, P (uses 1 power bar) '' '' Dragon Smash - QCFx2, K (uses 1 power bar) '' '' Kung Fu Combo - QCF, HCB, P or QCF, QCB, P (uses 3 power bar) '' '' Kung Fu Murder - LP, LP, F, LK, HP (uses 3 power bar) '' '' Art of the Dragon - QCBx2, P (uses 3 power bar) V-ism Kung Fu Man V-ism KFM is exactly the same as Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man, the only difference is that he now has the ability to perform a Custom Combo Attack. Custom Combo attacks originate from the Street Fighter Alpha Series, when the player gains enough power to activate the mode (usually 1 bar or more) they can then activate the mode at anytime when you press kick and punch of the same strength at the same time (eg. X+A). When activated, the player will have a limited time to approach a foe and launch any series of attacks they wish. These attacks will be done much faster than in regular gameplay and will be easier to perform in succession. Other abilities which can be done during the activation period includes doing any special attacks, can also be done much faster and without any charge time and still hit characters in "knock down" stage immediately after each other, provided they do not fall to the ground. Using these abilities, skilled players can use this ability to make lengthy combos that could not be escaped normally and deal lots of damage. Kung Fu Man 09 Kung Fu Man 09 is an edit of Kung Fu Man by Warner. He is now a 6-button character, with the 2 new buttons being cartoonish punchs and kicks. He is also compatible with Warner's creations, having electrified and burned effects when attacked with electric and burning attacks, respectively. He also has a new portrait and a new stance, and is compatible with Demitri's Midnight Bliss and Soul Ninja MK2's fatalities. Evil Kung Fu Man Main Article: Evil Kung Fu Man Evil Kung Fu Man is an evil android copy of KFM who is controlled by Suave Dude. In KFM's story, he was the last person KFM defeated before he was going to battle Suave Dude. Another Kung Fu Man Another Kung Fu Man is a SNK style of Kung Fu Man made by The Pizzaman, and Pockefreeman. It's a composite of KOF Takuma's body and Joe Higashi's head. 'Stats' *HP: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Gameplay' AKFM shares similar features to his normal self such as being able to do the Kung Fu Knee but also features the ability to charge his power bar and perform fireballs similar to Ryu and Ryo Sakazaki. As for his AI, it is very similar to the Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man making him a fairly easy opponent. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Loading Energy - B+Y '' '' 100 Mani - F, B, F, Y '' '' 100 Calci - F, B, F, B '' '' Fireball - D, DF, F, X '' '' 'Hyper' Combo Punch - HCF, X '' '' Combo Kick - HCF, A Dragon Punch - HCF, A+B Sokoken - HCF, X+Y '' '' Orochi Explosion - HCF, Y+B The Kung Fu Man The Kung Fu Man (also known as ZEE KFM) is another type of KFM which has a more anime cartoon style compared to the original one. 'Stats' *HP: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Gameplay' This KFM is a fast hitting player which if done correctly do long combo's very quickly which deal massive amount of damage, he also features very similar moves to the Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man such as Kung Fu Za, Kung Fu Knee, etc... he also has the ability to throw the board which he normaly chops at the begining as a projectile. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left QCB = Quarter turn backwards QCF = Quarter turn forward A/B = Kick X/Y = Punch 'Specials' ZEE Kung Fu Palm - QCF+P ZEE Kung Fu Knee - QCF+K '' '' ZEE Kung Fu Zankou - QCB+P '' '' ZEE Kung Fu Wood Toss - QCB+K '' '' 'Hyper' ZEE 3x Kung Fu Palm - 2QCF+P (uses 1 power bar) ZEE Kung Fu Upper - 2QCB+P (uses 1 power bar) The Kung Fu Mens The Kung Fu Mens is an edited version of Elecbyte's KFM in which when you start the round, 4 AI controlled KFM's will enter the stage to assist the player in the match. These extra KFM's are immune to damage and will continue to attack the enemy players until they are KO, to help the player compare themself from the clones, there skin colour is paler than your characters skin. KFM Bonus Game The KFM Bonus Game is a brawl match against three KFM's. The player has to KO the KFM's that appear while collecting gems of different sizes for 35 seconds, when time runs out, you will be shown your final score. The KFM's you battle are very similar to Elecbyte's KFM part from a few edits such as the ability to shoot fireballs. Cheap KFM's Other edits on KFM include cheap versions of himself. These edits on KFM can have certain edits making them very hard opponents like most cheap characters do. Some abilities these KFM's have include... *Regenerating health *Auto-charge power bars *Extreme movement *Over the top damage and defence, etc... Arpa KFM Arpa's KFM is extremely close to the original, but with a few differences, blood hitsparks added to the chops along with a Zatsumei and suicide move, The only drawback is that Kung Fu Zankou was removed in this version. Related Characters There are several characters related to KFM in one way or another and not one of them have received a build by anyone even claiming to be Elecbyte. They are: *Kung Fu Man's Girlfriend *The Evil Suave Dude *The Evil Suave Dude's Minions *Kung Fu Man's Evil Clone *Kung Fu Girl *Tu Shou *Muay Thai Man - KFM's distant relative from Thailand who uses Muay Thai moves *Kan Cho Man - KFM's perverted brother from Japan who uses 'kancho' (butt pokes) to defeat his enemies. (NSFW) *Devil Kung Fu Man - Believed to be a dark, sinister apparition from Hell which takes the form of Kung Fu Man. Has the ability to infinitely clone himself during battle, and attacks with clones for repeated hit combos (as the clones repeat the player's moves). His final technique is calling 50+ clones off-screen and mobs the enemy in a frenzied rush. *God Kung Fu Man - created by jjong1917, which is Zee KFM with KOFXI hitsparks and extra moves.. Kung Fu Man has finally achieved Nirvana and becomes a divine being. Still, he returns to Earth to find Suave and send him to Hell himself. God Kung Fu Man can fly and float. The first 4 are all mentioned in his story. The last one if you except this is a new comer to the group derived from the victory quotes of the M.U.G.E.N. 1.0 version in which there are a few parodies of other games in this case he says "You must defeat Tu Shou to stand a chance." in reference to the Street Fighter win quote "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance.". As a note although Sheng Long never became a character he likely inspired two and contributed significantly to the series. Theme of Kung Fu Man Special theme song for Kung Fu Man was created by WizzyWhipItWonderful. The music was done in a Marvel vs Capcom-based style, as well as His Evil Clone. Videos Video:BBH_MUGEN_KFM_Survival Video:MooMaster_Mugen_Doing_this_challenge_one_last_time Video:CPS2 Originals - Kung Fu Man Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Chinese CharactersCategory:Martial Artists